


这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	1. Chapter 1

叉泽 这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美 一

Alpha交叉骨，Omega泽莫。

 

“嘶----”

叉骨捂住自己流血的脖子，忍着一拳打死对方的冲动按住泽莫。他从来没有想过这个凭一己之力就搅得复联不复往昔的人，居然是一个气味香甜的Omega，他一直以为泽莫上校怎么也会是个alpha，或者再不济是个beta。

而现在，这个香甜的Omega就躺在他面前，身子软成一滩水而神智却异常的清醒。

“交叉骨，你放开我。”

“你放心我也没想对你怎么样。”

朗姆洛抽下泽莫的腰带把他的双手绑好，直接撕下他的裤子，蜂蜜的甜味一下子充满了口腔。朗姆洛甩了甩头，他现在有点不确定自己是不是真的不会对泽莫干什么。Omega对alpha本来就有致命的吸引力，更不要说是这么甜的。

及时扯过被子盖住泽莫，朗姆洛把房间里唯一一扇窗户关上了，泽莫的味道飘出去，不知道会勾来多少狼。

“等我回来，我去杀个人。”

“放开我！”

泽莫用眼神威胁着叉骨，他真是恨死了这该死的身体，没有抑制剂就会腿软然后任人摆弄。

现在连眼睛都因为发情而泛红，水雾糊的他根本看不清叉骨在哪，只是茫然的睁着眼睛，而叉骨把他这个举动当做是撒娇，但是九头蛇的任务最重要，他出门前把泽莫盖的严严实实。

“我回来会带抑制剂的。”

当然也不一定买得到，朗姆洛摸了摸身上塞着的枪，在心里补上一句。

没有泽莫的从中作梗任务真是异常的顺利，叉骨对自己的枪法从来都是有自信，干净果断的解决完目标人物然后路过药店顺手买了一管抑制剂。

而泽莫，情潮一波一波折磨着他，烧着他的大脑。他不是算错了自己的发情期，而是当时在场的有过于强大的alpha散发出信息素刺激了他。他是个Omega这件事很少有人知道，因为他平常表现的过于强大，他也不需要依赖alpha。但是这次发情就是这样意外，情潮汹涌的他快在椅子上坐不住。

于是他只能孤注一掷的引起朗姆洛的注意，让他带走自己，虽然方法糟糕了点。他制造了混乱，让叉骨暂时失去了他的目标。

气急败坏的叉骨掐住他的脖子提了起来，发现他是发情了之后带他来开了房。

泽莫还以为叉骨会强上自己，没有想到对方只是单纯的嫌他碍事，找个地方让他呆着。

门关上的时候不知道为什么有一点失望，但是泽莫迫不及待的夹住双腿蹭动起来，在有抑制剂的情况下他还能保持理智和冷静，而现在本能催促着他赶紧找一个alpha抚慰他。

他能感受到自己下体流出的那些羞人的液体已经洇湿了一大片床单，不得不说叉骨替他脱掉裤子是贴心之举。泽莫靠着自己的坚韧的腰肌让自己坐起来，用腿把被子拱成一个鼓包然后在上面忍不住的蹭动。

“嗯.......”

叉骨开门的时候扑面而来的蜂蜜味差点腻死他，而泽莫红着脸趴在一团被子上磨蹭的画面更是视觉冲击。在情潮包围中的泽莫差不多是毫无思考能力，面色通红的张开嘴喘着气，还该死的发出呻吟。

 

“泽莫。”

“啊.......”

泽莫抬起头，睫毛上挂着水珠，叉骨感觉自己回来就是一个错误。他解开泽莫的手，然后把抑制剂递过去。

“抑制剂。”

“我想要你。”

结果泽莫抓住了叉骨递抑制剂的手，没有拿走抑制剂反而是顺着胳膊一路往上摸，鼻子不停的抽动着闻他身上的味道，Omega在发情期会忍不住寻找alpha，这该死的本能。叉骨被泽莫蹭的受不了，老实说他一进门就有反应了。

抑制剂是白买了，叉骨直接把那个小瓶子丢掉，抱住了不断凑上来还摇摇欲坠的泽莫，希望这人清醒之后能想起来自己干了什么。

叉骨自认也不是什么正人君子，只是日完泽莫以后麻烦不会小。

不过现在这个情况，不干他是要当传说么。

发情期异常甜美的Omega张开腿对alpha发出邀请，叉骨自认是前戏做足了才进入，泽莫抱着他的后背发出一阵阵愉悦的呻吟。

“他妈你清醒之后记得这是你主动的。”

“嗯？”

叉骨把人按到床垫里操弄，泽莫还有点懵懵的看着他，勾着他的脖子送上自己的唇。叉骨暗骂一声，搂紧了泽莫的腰加速抽送。

 

果然，情潮过去的泽莫第一反应就是一巴掌拍向身下人的脸。

“你自己愿意的。”

叉骨狠狠拍了一下泽莫的屁股，他就知道他和泽莫不会温馨的躺在一起。

“放开我。”

“等结退了就行。”

“艹！”

两个人就这样下半身还连在一起的状态下在床上扭打起来，泽莫恨不得现在就拿枪崩了对面的人，而叉骨捂着被打青的嘴角心情也没好到哪去。

泽莫一拳捶向叉骨的胸膛，而后又因为对方的结还卡在自己生殖腔里疼的没办法只好靠近他。

“你就不能安分点。”

叉骨按住泽莫的后腰，释放出一点信息素，安抚着还在发情期的Omega。

“你射进去了？”

“你求我射的。”

“.......”

泽莫不想回忆自己发情期到底都干了什么，他只想一枪崩了朗姆洛，再接着一枪崩了自己。

叉骨摸着泽莫的头发，常年用发胶的结果使它们有点发硬。他和泽莫以前的交往不深，至少没有一次像现在这么深的，都是一些任务中的交集，他们有时候是合作关系，有时候又是敌对关系。泽莫从不明确站队，他仗着能力强为所欲为。九头蛇一直想把他挖过来，但是从来没有成功。

现在更加不会成功。

“退了么.......”

被alpha气息安抚着的泽莫有点昏昏欲睡，叉骨的信息素让他想到了他以前在索科维亚的时候，部队训练营地的对面是一块花海，那种馥郁的花香交织着火药的味道，他每天下午都能闻见。

“快了，你发情期要两三天，你急什么。”

“抑制剂。”

“地上你自己摔的碎玻璃就是。”

朗姆洛抱着泽莫挪到他能看见床下的位置，玻璃瓶装着的抑制剂昨天因为他们的动作滚到地上摔的粉碎。叉骨很好心的告诉泽莫他不会帮他去买，而且最近的药店离他们也有一千米远，而他的衣服昨天已经被他撕破了。


	2. Chapter 2

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的美味 二

泽莫和叉骨度过了三天清醒时吵架，发情时做爱的生活。可能泽莫之前用的抑制剂过多，所以一旦发起情来比平常Omega还凶猛的多。叉骨之前从来没有陪过哪名Omega度过发情期，他中途也想着把泽莫扔下。

但是看到他泪汪汪的眼睛又忍不住心软，明明也是个狠角色，怎么就长了这么一张欺骗性的脸。

房间里的味道有一点糟糕，朗姆洛带有侵略性的alpha信息素和泽莫甜的腻人的蜂蜜味的Omega信息素交织在一起，估计打扫房间的阿姨不会感觉好受。

但是泽莫清醒之后就比叉骨更加无情的直接走了，甚至还穿走了他唯一完好的外套，让他不得不穿着扯掉了扣子的衬衫回去解释他为什么完成了任务却在外边呆了这么久，身上还沾着该死的Omega的甜味。

该死的泽莫，叉骨想。

该死的叉骨，泽莫同样想。

泽莫同样没有想到会有人陪他过完一整个发情期，或者说他之前从来没有度过完整的发情期，一般一到时间他就会服用抑制剂。他对自己严格到至今发现他是Omega这件事的人甚至不超过十个。

朗姆洛完全是个意外。

而这个意外，在他体内成过结。

泽莫过完一周后才想起来，叉骨在他们第一次的时候是成过结的，并且说是他哭着求对方这样的。就算是自己发情了脑子不好，朗姆洛这样做也确实不人道。

而国家对Omega生育这件事控制的特别严格，除非有实在不能生孩子的理由才能打掉，而那些实在不能生的理由是指癌症，残疾，胚胎发育不正常。并且打胎必须要alpha陪同着去医院。

没事，谁说一发就能中的，泽莫安慰自己。

但买回的检测试纸明确的显示他有了。

泽莫感觉有一点难受，如果没有意识到自己怀孕了，他是不会感觉肚子怪怪的，但是一旦意识到了，就感觉肚子不舒服起来。

既然没有办法打掉，那似乎只能生下来？

不但和叉骨上了床，还要给他生孩子？

泽莫突然有一点气愤，摸出枪来然后熟练的装好，准备直接出门去灭了叉骨。

好在理智让他拉开门把手的时候冷静下来，难道他要冲到九头蛇基地以叉骨在他发情期日了他为原因杀了他么。

那他不是把他是omega这个弱点明晃晃的展示在敌人眼皮下？

冷静下来的泽莫坐回床上，看着一周前他穿回来的叉骨外套，气不打一处来的把它拎出来扔到了垃圾桶里，不过过了一会他又给拎了出来丢到了地上。

他也不知道自己究竟想干什么。

朗姆洛再次看见泽莫已经是距离上次一个多月以后，虽然纽约是不大，但是他们两个不同阵营的反派真的不会每天碰面。

再次看见泽莫，还是一样的剑拔弩张，泽莫自从看见他就盯着他，恨不得眼神就能杀死他一样。

叉骨感觉自己帮他度过了发情期，怎么的就算是个按摩棒也不至于被这么仇视吧。

但是泽莫的动作完完全全就是在掏枪。

还好多年的训练让他足够敏捷，朗姆洛极快的往旁边侧身躲过了子弹，然后一把抓住了泽莫的手。

泽莫立刻把枪换手，对着朗姆洛又是一枪，叉骨堪堪躲开第二枚子弹，扣着泽莫的手把他控制住并夺走了他的枪。

在被压到肚子的时候泽莫哼了一声，叉骨狐疑的看了眼他的脸，突然想到什么似的又看回去。

他们俩都是聪明人，自然都明白发生了什么。

泽莫脑中警铃大作，抬脚踹开叉骨就往旁边跑去，但是跑了两步就蹲下了身子，回头咬牙切齿的骂叉骨。

“小人。”

“反正我不是什么好人。”

叉骨捂着发疼的部位缓了一下才走向泽莫，alpha信息素的压制让他脸色发红甚至额头都沁出汗来。

只是眼神还很倔。

对付泽莫，他不得不手段脏一点。

“混蛋你……”

泽莫感觉很不好，孕期的他本来就对alpha的信息素渴望更强，叉骨还用这招对付他。他能感觉到自己下体已经在分泌粘液，身体里又在发痒……

这该死的身体。

泽莫咬牙与叉骨怒视，朗姆洛发现他的不对，收起了自己的信息素。但是泽莫已经不受控制的发情了，蹲在地上发出小猫一般的叫声。

“你不是吧。”

泽莫蜂蜜味的信息素飘在空气中，朗姆洛没有想到自己又诱发了泽莫的发情，还好他们没有在人多的地方，不然刚刚两声枪响已经能够引发不少骚动了。

叉骨一个横抱抱起已经脚软的泽莫，还顺手提上了他之前拎在手里的袋子，看来真的只是出门逛个街。就是还带枪真的是小心谨慎。

会不会是因为太没有安全感，每天都不知道可能会死于什么原因？

突然想到这里的叉骨眼神黯了一下，泽莫的手软趴趴的根本环不住他的脖子，脑袋却遵循本能不停的在他颈窝间蹭动，嗅着他的味道。

叉骨只好又放出来一点信息素，让突然发情的泽莫安心。

“你住哪？”

泽莫喃喃了也地点，因为声音太小叉骨不得不靠近了听。泽莫温热的呼吸喷在他耳朵上差点让他半边脸起火。

到了地方，叉骨从泽莫的兜里掏出钥匙开了门，然而他并没有在泽莫房间里翻到抑制剂一类的东西。

叉骨看了一下泽莫买的东西，里面还有一些孕期该吃的药。

“啧，就这么想生我的孩子么？”

“没有……”

泽莫现在还没有到神志不清的地步，所以还小声的反驳着叉骨。但是他的手已经开始为自己宽衣解带，一个香甜可口的omega泽莫摆在了叉骨的面前。

孩子都有了，不吃没有道理。

叉骨吻住泽莫的嘴，泽莫推了一下他，叉骨才后知后觉的翻了个身，把泽莫翻到他身上护着。

“嗯……”

“别哼了，我在这。”

朗姆洛身上的衣服被泽莫毫无技巧的扯开，对方就像狗一样啃着他的锁骨。叉骨也不停歇的伸手开拓泽莫的阴穴，那里已经因为发情而湿滑一片。


	3. Chapter 3

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美三

 

泽莫不安分的扭来扭去，孕期发情的他更加渴望alpha的味道。他就像渴水的鱼一样往朗姆洛身上凑，不满足他每一次的远离。

“别乱动。”

叉骨拍了一下泽莫的屁股，清脆的声响让泽莫眯起来的眼睛突然睁开，如果是清醒状态下的泽莫，他一定会给他一拳然后说你他妈居然敢打我，但是这个状态下的泽莫只是直直的看着他，眼睛里蓄满了水，似乎下一秒就要流出来。

他最受不了泽莫这副表情，朗姆洛骂了一声，然后咬住了泽莫的嘴，手也不停歇的在他身上游走，掐住他因为发情而肿胀起来的乳头。

泽莫哼了几声，他想一巴掌打向朗姆洛，但是最后选择了叉开腿，甜蜜的汁液从他身上一路流到朗姆洛腿上。

“小骚货。”

叉骨脱掉自己已经被洇湿一大片的长裤，抱着泽莫坐起来。对方控制不住的用下体在他身上蹭动，后穴流出的水让两人胯间都湿乎乎的。

两人下体被握到一起，泽莫发出愉悦的呻吟，然后扭动着腰操起叉骨的手来。

泽莫这种神志不清的状态，简直是弄死他的最好时机，但是交叉骨知道，自己从上一次愿意帮他度过发情期之后，就不可能对着他扣动扳机。

毕竟他也是爽到了。

“你知道我是谁么？”

叉骨在进入泽莫的时候突然恶劣的掐住了他的脖子，他想要他知道是谁在干他。泽莫这人很要强，让他亲口承认什么比要他命还难。

“朗姆洛……”

命门被掐住的感觉让泽莫不安的扭动，他当然知道对方是谁，他还知道自己近期两次发情都是他在自己身边。遇见他真是倒霉透了。

泽莫眼睛里的水让朗姆洛放开了他的脖子，然后鬼使神差般的去吻他的眼睛，泽莫也乖乖的闭眼。泽莫的眼睛很好看，眼尾有一点上翘，睁开时瞳孔是漂亮的蜂蜜茶色。

这是一双具有欺骗性的眼睛，叉骨在第一次见他的时候就知道。

朗姆洛当然还记得泽莫肚子里有他的种的事情，所以动作放的比平时轻的多，他抬着泽莫的屁股，然后一下一下浅浅的戳刺。

“嗯……深一点。”

泽莫拽着朗姆洛的胳膊，不满的索求着。有些人啊，别人对他温柔他就是不领情。

叉骨换了个姿势，把泽莫摆成兽交时的姿势，抓过枕头垫在他胳膊下，好让他的脸有个地方搁。

从身后进入很深，光一下就让原本还用胳膊撑着身体的泽莫趴到了枕头上，朗姆洛抱住了他的腰，护着他的肚子开始抽插。

 

“嗯……啊……”

蜂蜜的甜味不停的从泽莫的身上散发出来，叉骨深吸了一口气舔上了对方的后颈，虽然信息素只是味道，但他感觉泽莫整个人口感都是甜的。

泽莫的腺体跳动着，似乎在引诱他咬下去，而朗姆洛也真的咬下去了，强势的alpha信息素注入腺体的时候泽莫挣扎了两下，但是很快又平复在叉骨的耸动里。

叉骨只是临时标记了泽莫，他知道永久标记对omega来说意味着什么，泽莫也不会允许他永久标记自己。他们最多在这个时候能负距离接触，等泽莫情潮过了，他们又是见面就要争斗的关系。

最后几下泽莫夹紧了屁股，软肉搅紧了朗姆洛的肉棒，差点让他直接交代了。朗姆洛掐住泽莫圆润的屁股加快冲刺，最后在泽莫尖叫的时候射了出来。

没有了支撑的泽莫往床上直直的趴下去，朗姆洛给他翻了一个身让他侧躺着不至于压到肚子。

虽然算时间只有一个多月，肚子也没有变化。

但朗姆洛感觉也有点怪怪的，他当初做的时候没有考虑过泽莫会怀孕，当然他也没有想过泽莫这样要强的人会有一天大着肚子行动不便，那画面一定很惊悚。

朗姆洛放水归来，发现泽莫正拿着刚刚被他扔到地上的那把枪，眼睛直勾勾的盯着他。

他就知道，这不是泽莫的发情期，只是被引诱了，所以也不会持续太久。

就是刚刚还哭着求他操的深一点的人现在就要拿枪结果他的性命，这个转变真刺激。

“离开我家。”

“这是你家？不就是你临时租的。”

叉骨去拿泽莫手中的枪，或许是刚刚滚床单的温存还在，泽莫并没有坚持就让他拿走了枪。叉骨把泽莫抱去卫生间，水温已经被他调试的刚刚好。

一个只会杀人的人能做到这个细致程度已经够贴心了，泽莫草草洗了一下自己，叉骨也在旁边冲了一下身子。

他们没有趁这个余韵再来一发的意向。

泽莫一边冲着水一边思考，叉骨已经知道他怀孕了，在这个堕胎需要alpha陪同的法例下，他们或许还要多维持一刻的虚假关系。

于是泽莫提出了让朗姆洛陪他去医院，但朗姆洛拒绝了。

“这个孩子对你我都没有好处。”

“但他至少是一条生命。”

“生命？”泽莫笑了起来，什么时候九头蛇的成员也在乎生命起来了。

但是朗姆洛怎么都不同意陪他去。泽莫扯了一块浴巾裹住自己出去了。

不出意外，泽莫再进来的时候已经套上了衣服并且又拿上了枪，叉骨想提醒他穿着的那件大衬衫是自己的，还有这种露腿方式该死的诱人。

但是冰冷的枪管抵在脑门上，让他只能在心里说这些时刻加速他死亡的话。

“去不去？”

“不去。”

不知道的还要以为泽莫在逼他去做什么要搭上性命的事，但其实只是叫他陪他去医院。

“我不在的时候你不是好好的养着他么，要不你和我回去。”

叉骨发现了盲点，泽莫快速的给了他一枪托，打的他眼前发黑。再回过神的时候泽莫又出去了。

泽莫草草收拾了几件衣服和该带的东西，前半生的军旅生涯让他动作很快，快到叉骨破开他反锁上的卫生间门的时候已经找不到他的身影。

“该死的。”

叉骨胡乱套上衣服，想去追他却又想到泽莫这种人心思缜密，光是刚刚那一会，估计就已经规划好了四五种让他绝对找不到的路线。

怀孕的人还这么能作。


	4. Chapter 4

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美四

 

朗姆洛派了半队的人去找泽莫，甚至佐拉也被他抓着去查泽莫的信息，入侵一切酒店车票的信息登录网站。红骷髅有点警觉，交叉骨这个举动十分反常。

“我找他干什么？他怀了我的孩子。”

这个从叉骨嘴里吼出来的消息雷的红骷髅和佐拉外焦里嫩，一时间不知道是泽莫是个能怀孕的Omega这个消息让人震惊还是他肚子里怀着叉骨的种更让人震惊，然而更加关键点的是他们俩为什么能上床。

“所以你的意思是，你搞了他，还让他怀了，并且还跑了？”

施密特捋了一下这个信息，简直承包了他这一整年的雷点。

但是雷归雷，施密特还是又加派了人手去帮朗姆洛找，那孩子可是九头蛇的下一代成员，他们组织已经好多年没碰上这种喜事了。

佐拉频频入侵服务网络的事情引起了托尼的注意，他让Friday去截断佐拉的信号，并且开始着手查探九头蛇新的动向。

而九头蛇的动向是真的很迷，不搞恐怖袭击也不危害社会，只是单纯的在找一个人，所有的信息浏览记录一溜都是泽莫的名字。这让复仇者们百思不得其解，难道他们之间有什么恩怨，泽莫又搞出了九头蛇的内战吗？

“找到泽莫问一下不就行了？”

巴基语出惊人，但是更惊人的是巴基说完这句话就在楼底下捡到了泽莫。

事情发展的太快让人来不及做反应，但是巴基扶着泽莫的时候又让人心生怪异，那一场混战他们谁都不想再提，对于泽莫他们不做任何评价。只能说这个人很强，心思很密。

但是这个他们公认很厉害的人物，现在正捂着肚子跟在巴基身后，凑近了甚至可以看到他额头的汗珠。

“........”

众人对视了几秒，还是娜塔莎选择了上前，检查了一下泽莫，确认他是真的难受并不是装的之后把他放到了沙发上。

泽莫缓了缓，躺在靠垫上深吸一口气，他不是在用敌人的敌人就是朋友那个套路，只是他这个时候不得不解决一下肚子里这个小东西，朗姆洛在找他这件事他半个月前就知道了。他想尽办法躲藏了这么久，但是身体的累赘让他行动越来越缓慢，甚至刚刚的肚子疼就是因为翻窗时压到了。

“我是来和你们谈一个交易的。”

泽莫坐直了身子，即使他现在战斗力微乎其微，他也能保持镇定，临危不乱的和一群复仇者张口谈条件。

“什么交易。”

托尼和史蒂夫都戒备的盯着他，按照他们的直觉，泽莫并没有什么可以和他们交易的。

“我帮你们干掉九头蛇，你们帮我一个忙。”

“凭什么？”

娜塔莎飞快的钳制住泽莫往衣服里面伸的手，泽莫笑了一下，示意自己没有恶意，然后掏出枪扔到了地上，这是表示诚意的一种方式。然而史蒂夫盯着他，巴基的事情让他心里始终心存芥蒂。

“那你要我们帮你什么忙？”

托尼更感兴趣的是有什么事值得泽莫如此，不惜冒着生命危险来找他们合作。而且筹码还是九头蛇这么大。

“选一个alpha，陪我去打胎，或者，你叫医生来，我相信你有这个能耐。”

泽莫语气平静的好像在和托尼商量沙拉里面加奶油还是加酸奶，而其他人则是在一脸震惊的消化这个消息，打胎？

“是谁的？”

这里唯一的Omega巴基问了一句，反应到泽莫是个Omega还怀孕了后，所有人都往后退了半步。

“朗姆洛。”

“........”

泽莫每说一句话都是在往外扔炸弹，无情碾压着在坐其他人的三观。

“你可知Omega保护法上面，没有alpha同意Omega是不可以私自堕胎的。”

“所以这条法例根本不合理，万一是强迫的和非自愿的呢？”

交叉骨强迫泽莫并且让他在非自愿的情况下怀孕了，山姆感觉这些话莫名的辣眼睛。

泽莫坐在沙发上，面上挂着自信的微笑，如果忽视他一直护着肚子的手，真的没有人会感觉他是个Omega。

但是事实摆在这里，泽莫需要他们帮忙他拿掉这个孩子，因为他一个Omega不会有医院同意给他做。

“为什么是我们？我不信你找不到其他拥有私人医生的有钱人。”

“因为九头蛇，现在的实力不足以和你们抗衡。”

泽莫说完就闭上了眼睛，让人摸不着头脑，还是娜塔莎量了一下他的脉搏然后说他可能是营养不够又太累，晕倒了。

........

一个曾经引起他们内战现在又怀着九头蛇后裔的反派人物现在因为营养不良晕倒在他们沙发上？这个信息量一点不比当初雷神索尔宣布他和他弟要结婚小。

但毕竟也是个怀孕的Omega，托尼他们几个商议了几下决定先找个地方让他呆着。不过还好，复仇者大厦最不缺的就是房间，根据泽莫的癖性，他们给他找了最角落那一间，托尼甚至还给他找了个护工，因为他们谁也没有时间照看一个孕期的Omega。

朗姆洛收到巴基的消息之后几乎是立刻来到了复仇者大厦，反派频频造访，这份感觉很微妙。

托尼众人怀着微妙的情绪把叉骨带到了泽莫的房间，泽莫还在沉睡，手臂上挂上了营养剂。

朗姆洛本来一头火气，每次他们就要摸到泽莫的时候都能被他提前一秒逃脱，明明身体状况如此，还死命作。但是看到他闭着眼睛的脸又莫名的平静下来，泽莫睡觉的时候很乖，一点不乱动，被子被掖到下巴下边。

相比上次见面，他的小腹已经隆起许多。

是他的孩子。

或许每个alpha在知道自有孩子之后内心都会有一点喜悦，朗姆洛在很早之前就知道，自己这辈子不会过上平淡的生活，也不可能有家庭和孩子，但是这是个意外。

他很想留下这个意外。

可是泽莫不想，甚至为了躲他不惜与复联的人合作。

如果不是曾经和巴基的那一点交情，他是真的不会知道他打算端掉整个九头蛇就是为了拿掉这个孩子。


	5. Chapter 5

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美五

 

这该死的，叉骨握紧了拳头要往墙上捶，但又怕会吵醒泽莫，只好作罢。

这该死的气的他心肝疼还要忍着，朗姆洛不知道从什么时候起他这么在意泽莫了。

一定是因为那次不应该有的意外，或者已经存在的孩子。

但朗姆洛心里明白，这份在乎或许更早。

不然他干什么去管意外发情的泽莫，又不是章鱼丸子吃到脑子里了。

也许是屋子里有另一个人的气息，泽莫转动着眼珠醒来，有点意外的看了下手上挂着的吊瓶。

泽莫张了张嘴，什么声音都没有发出，朗姆洛适时递了一杯水给他，泽莫有点拿不稳，朗姆洛直接让他就着自己的手喝了。

“不意外我为什么在这里？”

“不意外。”

泽莫是一个能把和叉骨的天完全聊死的能人，朗姆洛平复着呼吸把玻璃杯放到床头柜上。

“我知道巴恩斯一定会通知你。”

“你为什么要跑？”

“不跑等着你弄死我么？”

“我不会……”

“那不代表其他九头蛇不会。”

“那你也非要打掉这个孩子？”

“你为什么这么执着于他？”

两人一个发问一个反问，明显泽莫占上风。最后叉骨开始沉默，就在泽莫以为他没屁放的时候，他从床边站了起来。

衣服领子被直接抓住，叉骨及时的捕捉到了泽莫眼睛里的一丝惊慌。

他也不是毫无畏惧，只是一个人，不得不表现的强大点。

“我会对你负责。”

“我不需要。”

泽莫执意不想和叉骨扯上关系，他害怕，害怕失去。尽管他庆幸过发现他是omega的人是朗姆洛，而不是其他什么人。

但是他们两个人，适合养一个孩子么？

泽莫摸着已经微微凸起的小腹，再不解决，恐怕就解决不了了。他是个当断就断的人，所以才会来找复仇者们谈交易。

当然他也冒了风险，比如复仇者不想理他，把他扔给九头蛇，就如眼前一样。

“我他妈就这么让你没有安全感么？”

叉骨吼道，然后他咬住了泽莫的后颈，强行注射了自己的信息素在他跳动的腺体里面，泽莫反抗的手被他钳的死死的。

泽莫感受着那股侵略性极强的信息素注入自己的腺体，和自己的信息素交缠着最终融为一体。

完全标记。

泽莫给了叉骨一拳，然后被撕咬住嘴唇。朗姆洛揽着他的肩按着他的后脑不让他逃离，直吻到两人嘴里血腥四溢。

“够了，朗姆洛！”

“你才是够了，你到底要我怎么样才同意和我在一起？”

“what？”

朗姆洛听见房门被贴心的关上的声音，心想着表个白还要被正派人士围观，糟透了。

“你报完仇了，你一个人，没有去处，租个房子，不知道哪天会干掉谁或者被谁干掉。”

“……”

“你就打算这么过完下半辈子了？还是说你想要一个平淡的生活，不想和枪支弹药再有关系？”

朗姆洛拉了把椅子坐在床边，继续说话，泽莫慢慢安静下来，看着他。

“不可能的，泽莫，你已经这样了，你还前所未有的成功。可你为什么偏偏怕和我有关系呢，消灭九头蛇这种话你都敢说，当然你也敢做，你为什么就怕留下我们的孩子呢？”

泽莫往后仰，靠到刚刚朗姆洛给他垫起来的枕头上，不发一言，他知道朗姆洛还没说完。

“你害怕，就说明，在你心里，我是不一样的。”

朗姆洛一字一句的盯着泽莫的眼睛说出最后一句话，他在赌，赌他的直觉是对的。

“当人体炸弹真是屈才，你应该发动内战才是。”

泽莫突然笑了，有一点无奈，他薄削的唇笑起来时让人心里痒痒的。

“比我都能说。”

“我就能说这么一次。”

叉骨接过向他丢过来的枕头，放回床上。泽莫偏过头不理他，但是没有拒绝他摸他肚子。

“他身体状况不行，最好在这里待几天。”

托尼摸着他保养极好的小胡子，一点不把站着的九头蛇得力手下放在眼里，甚至还让他们留下来。

“再怎么也是一个怀孕的omega，我们还是很友善的。”

过去的事就让他过去，反派的热闹倒也挺好看。

除了山姆在外的复仇者们都同意了叉骨和泽莫的留下。

甚至因为之前对巴基的那一点照顾，史蒂夫还亲自给叉骨搬了两床被子让他打地铺。

睡床？泽莫一定会趁半夜用枕头闷死他。

叉骨保住了自己的孩子，也保住了九头蛇。就是要在妇联大厦住上十天半个月。

施密特表示接下来发生什么他都不会意外了，反正斗了这么多年也没有什么结果，不如先停一停养养孩子。

“才三个月，滚下去。”

晚上的时候泽莫拍开把耳朵放在他肚子上的朗姆洛，语气冷硬，嘴角却忍不住上翘。

很久没有这种，有人陪自己的感觉了。

他一个人，失去所有，然后长途跋涉，策划一切，报完仇却发现也并没有想象中那么舒服，反而突然就没有了去处也没有了目标。

其实叉骨也一样，他的人生只有训练，暗杀，无尽的体能训练和数不清的危险任务。随时做好了为组织牺牲的准备，因为命根本不是自己的。

而就在这种活不知所活的状态下，他们俩遇见了。

然后上了床。

叉骨从来没有想到他会牛逼到能上泽莫。

“睡觉。”

泽莫用枕头盖住他的脸，不想再听他发情时的细节。有些人，真的是一秒就让人讨厌。


	6. Chapter 6

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美 六

 

 

 

这是风平浪静的几天，泽莫不再要求着去医院拿掉孩子，叉骨也低眉顺眼的在旁边任劳任怨。

但是直觉告诉其他人，这一对看起来就不合理的组合，根本不会如此和谐的生活下去。

叉骨感觉他和泽莫在一起，都是对方在发情。

这他妈跟什么绑定定律一样。

泽莫怀孕了不能滥用抑制剂，所以量控制的很严格。而这个严格的意思，就是做不到让他不露一丝气息的干翻一堆alpha，还让人看不出一丝破绽。

偶尔还会有一点忍不住。

托尼的私人医生说泽莫的身体养的差不多的时候，朗姆洛回九头蛇基地去收拾屋子了。他们毕竟不是正派，老住在复联简直不像话。

虽然复仇者们好像还挺喜欢看他们反派内部消化，因为喜当爹而没有心思搞事情的样子的。

他们甚至说好了到时候让泽莫去瓦坎达生，因为那里医疗条件一流，不会出现保大还是保小的狗血问题。

泽莫从早上起来就感觉到自己身体的怪异，经过这几次的经验，他了然那是什么。被控制了抑制剂的量之后他不能像之前一样淡定，甚至发情期的感觉都没有。

他明显的感觉到那股热流在身体里面，慢慢的烧起来，然后烧向四肢百骸，和之前烧到失去理智不同的是那一点抑制剂让他清楚的保留着感觉。

忍到把叉骨不耐烦的送走之后，泽莫坐在床上，感受着下体开始分泌液体，他使劲的夹着腿。但是没有用，那些液体顺着缝儿流出来，沾湿棉质的内裤，让那块布料变得冰凉，然后贴着皮肤。

该死的。

身体里的渴望越来越明显，泽莫现在是被标记的omega，所以他的渴望还特指一个人，他的alpha。

去你的交叉骨，泽莫在心里狠狠的骂他。

目光环顾四周，叉骨昨天穿的外套还扔在窗台上，鬼知道他为什么要把衣服扔在那。泽莫犹豫了一下，然后艰难的走过去拿起了那件灰黑色外套。

每走一步身体下面分泌出来的水都会流出来一点，顺着腿一路往下，流过大腿，流过膝弯，流过小腿，再到脚踝……

泽莫甚至有点后悔穿这么宽松的裤子。

手指终于够到那件外套，泽莫表情纠结的拿起来闻了一下。叉骨的味道留在衣服后领上，闻起来该死的讨厌。

但是他就是渴望这种味道。

“朗姆洛……”

泽莫干脆坐到地上，地上铺了地毯，也不感觉凉。叉骨的外套被他盖在身上，悄悄的闻着味道。

反正他也不知道我干了什么，这种心理让泽莫隐隐的兴奋起来。他闻着叉骨的味道，手慢慢的探进自己裤子里。

灰黑色的外套盖在身上挡住了动作，泽莫摸索到那个让人羞耻的地方，他很少会直视自己是个omega这件事，所以他也很少碰现在已经湿滑的那里。

泽莫脸色发红，这种趁没人发现偷偷干坏事的感觉让他兴奋，兴奋的流出更多的水，浸湿了裤子也润湿了地毯。

一手握住自己的前端，一手接着往下摸，最终摸到花穴那里，泽莫的呼吸变重了两分，然后深吸一口气像是下定了决心一样，手指慢慢的探进去。

从来没有探索过自己身体内部，湿润温暖的感觉让泽莫一下子有点退缩，他试着摸了摸周围一圈。

轻微的感觉，也许身体知道是自己的关系，快感并没有那么强烈。

泽莫咬着外套的衣领，在脑海里想象着叉骨的样子，想象是叉骨在对他干这些事……

感觉该死的强烈起来，泽莫试着把手指探的更深，软肉一下子绞住这根外来物，但是它始终达不到身体里发痒的那一点，不够。

“朗姆洛，嗯……”

叉骨推门的时候就看到这样一个景象:泽莫坐在地上，后背靠着墙，身上盖着他的外套。从他发红的脸和嘴里不正常的声音就可以猜出他在自己外套下边正在干着什么。空气里蜂蜜的甜香证明了一切。

嘴上说着没感觉，却趁着他不在这样摸着自己，还闻着他的味道。

叉骨不知道是该气还是该笑。

他走向泽莫，对方一脸当贼被发现了的表情，睁着眼睛盯着他，脸上的红晕没有退下去还有越来越红的趋势。

“你怎么回来这么快。”

泽莫咽了口口水，条件反射的死死拽住身上的外套，不希望叉骨看见下面是多么糟糕。

“不回来早一点，怎么知道你这么想我？”

朗姆洛解开衬衫的纽扣，手臂撑着墙形成一个包围圈，把泽莫圈在里面，然后吻就迎面而来，堵住泽莫想反驳的嘴。

“别……” 

泽莫晚了一步阻止叉骨，身上的外套被甩到一边，糟糕的景象被看见。他听见叉骨在笑，瞪过去的时候被捂住眼睛按到怀里。

“我就在这，闻吧。”

“谁要……操……”

叉骨的手指进入的时候明显和自己的感觉不一样，叉骨的手指进出着发出咕叽咕叽的水声，打着耳膜让人整个都烧起来。

泽莫就着坐姿被叉骨打开腿，一点点开拓，与前两次不同的是他这次异常的清醒，清楚的听到叉骨在他体内进出的水声。

“啊嗯……慢点……”

朗姆洛抱着泽莫，在吗微微后仰护着肚子，每次被进入的太深他就会因为肚子里还有一个而受不了。

于是朗姆洛不得不慢下来，一边搂着泽莫的腰，一边去撕咬他的乳尖，那里已经比之前肿胀了许多，过几个月应该还会有甜蜜的乳汁。

叉骨温柔的动作不太能抚慰身体里烧起来的那一点，泽莫又难耐的扭着身子叫他快一点。

“你受得了？”

“我嗯，不知道。”

泽莫咬着嘴唇，眼泪汪汪的看了叉骨一眼，可能是他眼睛大，做起这个表情来让人丝毫不觉得恶心。

反而有致命的吸引力。

叉骨把泽莫抬起来，再借着重力下落虽然慢但是深的进出着。

泽莫的声音有点变调，但是无一不告诉叉骨他很舒服。

随着最后变调的一声尖叫，泽莫射在了叉骨的衣服上。叉骨退出他的身体自己用手解决了出来，现在这个阶段他还不敢让泽莫承受太剧烈的运动。

突然感觉留个孩子是自己遭罪怎么回事？


	7. Chapter 7

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美七

 

泽莫脸红到快要烧起来，平常的伶牙俐齿现在全没有用。

偷偷干坏事被逮到，这个感觉糟糕透了。当然最糟糕的还是身体的本能，明明想和对方干架，却只能被对方干。

朗姆洛把在余韵里酸软无力的泽莫抱起来，抱去草草清洗了一下。

泽莫的小腹微微凸起，水打在上面流出一个弧形，原本精炼的腹肌这会有点变软，朗姆洛控制不住手般的抚摸泽莫的肚子。

“再摸我就踹你了。”

“别这么凶嘛，好歹也是我的种。”

朗姆洛在泽莫的怒视中笑的灿烂如花，经验表明，泽莫真正生气的时候才不会表现在脸上，会表现在脸上的说明问题不大。

“你还好意思说。”

“当然好意思。”

“我特么有脚。”

“这和我抱你不冲突。”

泽莫感觉自己的戏份是给错了，挑唆到复仇者内战的人不应该是他而是交叉骨才对，这个人比他会说的多了。而他只能气结的被朗姆洛用浴巾裹起来抱回房间。

朗姆洛把泽莫放到床上，然后翻出一套衣服扔给他。

“要不要我帮你？”

“你先滚出去。”

“牛奶还是蜂蜜水。”

“咖啡。”

“知道了，热牛奶。”

“滚！”

枕头砸在刚好关闭的门上，泽莫捂着脸深吸了两口气才认命般的拿起衣服往身上套。

朗姆洛真是狗日的命运派来折磨他的。

“好了？”

十分钟后交叉骨出现在门口，手里的托盘上放着牛奶和点心。泽莫真是头疼这个一天五餐的吃法，简直是在挑战他保持了多年的体重。

泽莫表情明确的拒绝甜点，被朗姆洛逼着喝了两口牛奶后直接用拳头威胁敢逼他吃他就打人了。

“那你等会吃。”

朗姆洛坐到沙发上，整个人陷进去，眼睛如鹰一般盯着泽莫。泽莫被盯得发毛，于是也不甘示弱的瞪回去。

突然，泽莫想到什么似的从床上跳下来，走到朗姆洛跟前，那一跳差点让朗姆洛心都跳出来。这个祖宗知不知道这个时期是危险期啊，尽瞎折腾。

“你为什么会突然回来？”

去九头蛇基地再回来根本不可能这么快，除非用飞的。

“拜托，你不知道这是哪么，当然是他们叫我回来的。”

“……”

泽莫警惕的看了一下房间，以托尼的技术，这里每一秒每一个角落发生的一切他都应该能看见。

“放心，是AI，有信息素检测系统，没现场直播。”

交叉骨在泽莫扬手要打他的时候抓住他的胳膊把人拉到怀里，还注意了护住他的肚子。

又是意料之中的挣扎，朗姆洛释放出一点信息素出来，侧首咬住了他的后颈跳动的腺体，霸道蛮横的信息素一点点侵入。

得到自己的alpha抚慰的怀孕omega安静下来，乖乖坐在了他怀里。

泽莫垂眸看了看自己的小腹，把手放上去摸了摸。

在他一无所有之后，又拥有了什么。

他一点都不希望自己冷静下来，去思考现在的情况。

朗姆洛从身后环住泽莫，带有胡茬的下巴搁在他颈窝，嗅着他身上香甜的蜂蜜气味。

不像是纯粹的蜂蜜味，倒像是蜂蜜调制的酒，让人沉醉其中。

也许，他真的是醉了。

杀戮了半生，居然突然就想安定下来，和泽莫一起。

空气突然安静的诡异，泽莫不自在的动了动，从叉骨怀里起身，借口说太闷了想出去走走。

最近复仇者们因为他怀孕，对他照顾的不止一点半点。

所以坐在沙发上很快就有人来和他说话。

“就是出来透透气。”

面对成对出现的史蒂夫和巴基，泽莫笑了笑，经历了那么多还能在一起，真的不容易。

巴基沉默的把桌上的苹果拿起来一颗放到泽莫手里，往事不可追，现在他们都向往安定了。

 

“感觉你有点迷茫。”

史蒂夫心很细，一语道破关键，泽莫眨眼看了看他，不点头也不摇头。如果说他厉害，那他的确很厉害，如果说他大胆，那他的确也大胆。

人因为失去而变得强大，也因为拥有而开始顾虑。

“珍惜现在就好，过早的考虑失去，反而会让你错过太多。”

“谢谢。”

泽莫向史蒂夫道谢，全美的道德标杆，说出的话，也是深入人心。

转身才发现交叉骨就站在他身后，泽莫愣了几秒，对方显然也没有想到他会突然转头，也有点发愣。

两人就这样不尴不尬的对视。

路过的猎鹰仿佛头疼般的捂上了眼睛。

“施密特说那边收拾好了，走吗？”

朗姆洛率先打破沉默，他们在这里呆的够久了，他们是反派，应该去他们该去的地方。

泽莫没有立刻回答，他一步一步走向朗姆洛，长久的注视他的脸，高高隆起的眉骨，深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻子，还有性感的嘴唇和胡茬。泽莫双手摸上有点扎人的胡茬，就在朗姆洛以为他会给他一个吻的时候给了他一圈。

damn it！就知道不会按剧本正常的来

看着朗姆洛慢慢变青的嘴角，泽莫才满意的点了点头，说走吧。

面对两人的告别，托尼没说什么，无所谓的点了点头，叫他们记得生的时候一定考虑一下瓦坎达的技术。

在看到朗姆洛发青的嘴角时，托尼说了一句∶伙计，你媳妇真辣。

最后俩人坐着托尼的私人飞机回的九头蛇基地，身上印着大大的复仇者标志的飞机落在基地里，施密特还以为对方主动开战了。

没想到下来的是搂着泽莫的朗姆洛。

一个杀人不眨眼的杀手柔情似水的看着另一个搞事小能手。

这个组合真是邪教的可以。

不过百八十年都没有迎接过新生命的施密特还是把泽莫迎进了门。

未来的小九头蛇成员哎，这可是第一个世袭九头蛇身份的小家伙。

显而易见，泽莫在九头蛇的待遇也不差。甚至连带交叉骨也收到照顾的少了一大半任务，让他有大量时间陪着泽莫。

“你们就不怕我窃取九头蛇的机密么？”

泽莫喝着朗姆洛给他炖的鸽子汤，没有想到杀手放下枪到也是做的一手好羹汤。

“那你不怕我在汤里下毒吗？”

朗姆洛欺身压过来，吻住泽莫两片薄唇。 

**要加粗的内容**


	8. Chapter 8

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美八

 

九头蛇的生活没有预想之中那么安逸，朗姆洛是一直在这生活为其卖命才感觉没有什么不对。

而泽莫，敏锐的感官告诉他九头蛇不会因为他怀孕了而接纳他这么快。虽然身体因为隆起的肚子而变得迟钝，但他的脑子还在运转。

九头蛇一直想拉拢他，这个组织一直秉承着“砍掉一个头长出两个头”的态度，发展一切可发展之人，制造一切可制造之破坏。

但是加入一个组织，明确阵脚之后又会引起什么麻烦呢。不过他现在这样，和九头蛇还划得清么。

朗姆洛出门时叫他等他，结果他没有等到朗姆洛，却等到了皮尔斯。

“有事吗？”

“没事，我来看看传说中的九头蛇继承人，的，母亲。”

皮尔斯把“继承人”和“母亲”两个词咬的极重，这让泽莫脑中警铃大作，据他所了解，皮尔斯是内定的未来继承人。

现在施密特突然关注他肚子里的孩子，朗姆洛也是施密特眼里的红人，这一切都让皮尔斯不安，所以他来找自己，是想示威。

泽莫不动声色的看着皮尔斯向他逼近，他现在omega身份暴露简直是把他最大的弱点摊在敌人面前。皮尔斯那种呛得人喘不过气的信息素把他包围，并且有越来越浓的趋势。

“如果你只有这点手段，那你还不足以领导一个组织。”

用手微微托住肚子，泽莫在这场较量里仍旧保持淡定。他已经被标记过，其他alpha的信息素影响不到他。

“那你就有能力了？不要太自负，以为搞出了内战就了不得了，九头蛇可不是复仇者，你那套没有用。”

“哦，既然这样，你为什么要特地来找我。  
”

泽莫偏薄的嘴唇扬起，落在皮尔斯眼里是一个讽刺十足的笑。正如泽莫所说那样，他沉不住气，所以一个拳头就挥了过来。泽莫堪堪躲开，心里叫着不妙。

言语上他占上风，身体上他现在却比不过，如果是以前他不一定打不过对方，但是现在动点气肚子就疼的不行。

硬上不行，泽莫只好想办法躲避攻击，然后借巧劲回击几下。

这场艰难的打斗持续到交叉骨回来，听到门外的脚步声，皮尔斯才停手，然后翻身从窗户里跑了。

“你在家干了什么？”

朗姆洛对着满屋子狼藉皱眉。

“别说话。”

泽莫满头大汗的捂着肚子栽倒在朗姆洛怀里，再多一会他都有可能撑不住。

接住泽莫后交叉骨立刻反应出来这里发生了什么，一个横抱冲去找医生。

所幸三个月之后的胎儿还算稳定，再加上泽莫的身体素质不算差，总体还是没有什么大事。

“是谁？”

朗姆洛的表情阴翳了一下，握住泽莫放在被子下的手。

泽莫平缓的呼吸让他稍微放心下来，没有想到把他一个人留着总会出事，可是他没有办法一直兼顾他和任务。

“离开这里。”

“你先告诉我是谁。”

朗姆洛一直守到泽莫睁开眼，推着他要喝水。看着泽莫苍白的唇色，朗姆洛第一次体会到什么叫心疼，有点矫情，但是他的确生气了，居然有人在他眼皮底下碰他的人。

“皮尔斯。”

泽莫小声的凑在朗姆洛耳边念出那个名字，纵使朗姆洛现在在九头蛇混的不错，那他也还是比皮尔斯低一头。

反派不像正派那样条条框框，所以每个人都是为了自己的利益而活。这下一秒和你合作的人，下一秒便是你的仇人。

就是朗姆洛，也不能确保跟在他身边的人完全都是对他忠心的人。

为了避免被人背叛，泽莫才选择了一个人完成自己的所有计划。

朗姆洛皱起眉头，的确他们俩这几天风头有点过，泽莫受到施密特的优待必然让人眼红，而他又处在这个位置。

但是除他以外的人，都不能动泽莫。

“现在别动手，我还不行。”

泽莫拉住要动作的朗姆洛，把他按回到床边上。

“我一个人可以。”

“那我就是一个只需要躲在你身后哭唧唧的omega么。”

“你不是，那好吧，我们先离开。”

朗姆洛知道泽莫要强，皮尔斯一定也对他说了一些言语上刺激到他的话。只能说惹到泽莫的人都不会有好下场，他现在温温和和心平气和的样子，不过是为了以后狠狠的反击做铺垫。

入夜，泽莫慢慢挪到朗姆洛怀里，让他揉一揉肚子，白天晕过去没有感觉，晚上清醒了却是怎么都不舒服。

“难得这么乖。”

朗姆洛搓了一把泽莫栗金色的头发后，用手掌慢慢揉着他鼓起来的小腹。

泽莫一边享受着这项服务，一边在黑暗里睁大双眼，他想到白天自己的第一反应居然是朗姆洛为什么还不回来。

不知道什么时候，他变得对他过于依赖了。

“眼睛睁这么大干什么。”

以为泽莫睡了的叉骨一低头，刚好对上他睁大圆圆的眼睛。

“要你管。”

“我怎么能不管。”

在泽莫拍开他手然后转过身背对着他后，朗姆洛从背后搂住了对方把他重新塞回怀里。

“资料上说要朝右睡才好。”

“没想到你还会看这种书。”

“还不是为了你。”

“……”

泽莫在心里骂了句艹，然后脸红了一下。

“我们去哪？”

“随便找个没有九头蛇的地方。”

“九头蛇遍布各地，这个可有点难办。”

朗姆洛开着车，泽莫靠在后座，按照他的说法，他是是死都不会在交叉骨开车的时候坐他副驾驶的。

明明感觉自己开车技术还不错的朗姆洛摸了摸鼻子，把后视镜调到能够让他看见泽莫的方位。

“被追尾了可别怪我。”

“你就不能把这个蜜月之旅的气氛搞得温馨点么？”

“那需要我给你点上蜂蜜味的香薰蜡烛吗？”

“不用，有你就够了。”

朗姆洛从包里扯出一张毯子然后扔给泽莫，温馨可能是这辈子都和他们俩风马牛不相及的词。


	9. Chapter 9

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美 九

 

蜜月之旅，如果说是愉快的话，那真的对不起他们俩的相处模式，泽莫说要往西，朗姆洛就往东，泽莫说要往东，朗姆洛就往西。朗姆洛说喜欢干燥的地方，那泽莫就说喜欢湿润的，朗姆洛说喜欢湿润的，泽莫就说喜欢干燥的。其实他们俩经历了那么多年训练，摸爬滚打什么恶劣环境没待过，但就是非要和对方唱反调。

虽然最后都是如泽莫的愿，但交叉骨还是不会一上来就由着他，无论如何，总是要争一争。他们也就奇迹般的一边互相杠着一边旅行了两个多月，没中途分道扬镳堪称人类未解之谜。

“我可没想到有孩子这么麻烦。”

“当初谁叫我留着的。”

泽莫捧着肚子坐在椅子上，六个月的肚子已经让他腰背酸痛，朗姆洛正坐在地上认命般的给他揉着浮肿起来的腿。揉到中途，朗姆洛突然用手去挠泽莫的脚心，后者想收脚踹他，但是被他握住。

“放开。”

“我可不傻。”

“朗姆洛！”

泽莫换手去敲叉骨的头，他现在行动极其不方便，这个动作差点让他从椅子上滑下来，朗姆洛心惊胆战的扶住他。

“他妈这都怪你。”

朗姆洛把泽莫从椅子上抱到地上，地上已经铺好了厚厚一层绒毯，直接坐着也不会感觉凉。泽莫逮住时机就往他脸上招呼，不过这个时期的泽莫无疑只能像一只没有力气的猫在徒劳的舞动爪子，圆滚滚的肚皮让他挪动都费劲。

“行行行怪我，你别他妈乱动了，我儿子还在你肚子里。”

“操，就知道你儿子。”

按着乱动的泽莫让他靠到自己怀里，朗姆洛微微后仰着让他不至于压到肚子，这段时间的孕夫注意事项朗姆洛可是没少看。但是泽莫听到儿子那句突然就不动了，躺在朗姆洛身上然后眼睛往别处看。朗姆洛没有注意到这一点，只当他突然听话了，继续用手揉着他的小腿。

“别揉了，我想睡觉。”

泽莫拍了拍他，自己撑着起来躺到床上。还有四个月，他这段艰苦的日子就结束了。

反正Omega，终归是一个养孩子的工具，如果没有肚子里这个意外，他们也不会发展到这样。孕期极爱多想的Omega把自己闷到被子里，很快脑袋上的被子又被人扒开。

“你想闷死你自己吗？”

交叉骨把被子掖到泽莫胳膊下面，他们最终还是选择了气候温润的加州，在沿海地区租了房。再过一个多月他们就差不多要接受什么瓦坎达预产期呵护项目，复联那边非给他们搞的，说什么这年头生孩子的反派不多了，要谨慎呵护。

这个世界需要坏人来体现好人存在的意义，史塔克如是说。

泽莫背对着朗姆洛没有动，他把身子蜷起来一点，手指在被子里面悄悄紧握。朗姆洛以为他睡着了，起身去收拾房间，这段时间他就像老妈子一样忙这忙那。

直到傍晚，朗姆洛终于发现了不对，泽莫维持一开始的姿势就没动过，虽然他现在这个样子翻身十分艰难，但是一动不动的姿势会更加难受。而且没有哪一次，这个人能安稳的睡这么长时间。

“泽莫？”

朗姆洛摸了摸泽莫的脑袋，栗金色的头发已经长长了不少，软软的趴在脑袋上，后面过长的头发被扎了一个小辫子翘着。没有得到回答的朗姆洛直接去翻对方的身子，泽莫在这个时候终于有了反应，推开了他的手然后用被子把自己从头到脚包了起来。

“你他妈发什么疯呢？”

直接扯掉被子，朗姆洛发现泽莫眉头紧锁着，眼角居然还有泪痕。这突如其来的变故让人不知道如何反应，他没在除了床上以外的地方看过泽莫哭，显然那个床上不是现在这种字面意思上的床上。

“怎么了，你说话啊。”

朗姆洛拍着泽莫的脸，强迫他睁开眼看自己。

“我没事，你放开我。”

泽莫在他手里挣扎，偏过头不让他看见自己脸上的眼泪。

“操你妈到底什么事。”

朗姆洛被他搞得十分焦躁，直接扯着他坐起来，把他的双手别到背后抓住。泽莫眼眶红的像兔子一般，应该是从躺下就开始哭了，朗姆洛被他红红的眼睛搞得心烦意乱。

“我说什么了？”

“没有。”

“哪里不舒服？”

“没有。”

“那是哪里不好？”

“都没有。”

只是他自作多情的在乱想吧，因为肚子里那个开始活动的小生命。泽莫垂下眼皮，孕期焦虑症，没想到他也会有。朗姆洛跑前跑后对他已经算得上是无微不至了，但是越享受这份照顾，他就越依赖，继而想到这一切都是因为孩子，而不是因为他。

只要孩子生下来，他现在享受的一切温暖都会抽离，他将重新回到一个人的生活。

只要触碰过光明，就不能忍受再重回于黑暗。

不是本来，就什么都没有了吗？

泽莫被朗姆洛摁到怀里，突然眼泪就决堤的掉在对方脖子上。

“到底什么你说不行吗？”

“什么，都没有。”

“你这个样子，我怎么可能信。”

朗姆洛叹息一声，拍着泽莫的后背，这个人太要强，什么事都不肯说，非要一切靠自己，寻求帮助这事对他来说好像要命。这样的人，好听一点说是要强，不好听就是蠢。你怎么知道没有人关心你，想帮你呢。

“我......”

抹了抹眼泪，泽莫感觉着实丢人，平稳了一下呼吸后他还是选择什么都不说。他也不知道说什么，难道这个时候要对方承诺会和他永远在一起吗？别闹了，他们根本就不应该有什么交集。

“你在想什么？”

朗姆洛一下一下摸着泽莫的脑袋，这份手感让他想到曾经养过的金毛，但是他没说出来，因为会被打。

 

“等他出生，我们就结束吧。”

“什么？”

朗姆洛的手一僵，他以为泽莫不会再提这个事，然后他就可以假装什么都不知道的把他留在自己身边。难道他每天做的这些，表现的还不够明显吗。为什么还是要想着离开？

姜黄色的眼睛慢慢阴翳起来，落在泽莫头上的手也不自觉的加重了力气。

“反正，我们现在这样也是因为这个意外不是吗？” 

泽莫没有感受到朗姆洛的变化，怀孕的他感知力下降了不少。他自顾自的说着，下一秒却被掐住了肩膀。

“你他妈，是在想这个？”


	10. Chapter 10

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的美味十

 

朗姆洛掐着泽莫的肩膀强迫他直视自己，还泛红的眼睛看起来有点可怜，但是朗姆洛现在压抑不住自己的火气。按着泽莫的脑袋强行吻上他的唇，撬开那张还留有苦味的嘴，朗姆洛疯狂的在泽莫嘴里索取。

“唔……”

泽莫往后仰着，护着肚子不让朗姆洛压在他身上。朗姆洛把他抱到床里边，侧身躺在他旁边。

alpha浓烈的具有侵略性的信息素在空气里弥漫，接着蜂蜜味的也被诱发，与火药味交缠。

“朗姆洛……”

“我不想再听到你说这种话。”

朗姆洛重新堵住泽莫的嘴，撕开他身上宽松的衣服，为了方便，泽莫就穿了一件大短袖和一条运动裤，里面什么都没有穿。

全身皮肤暴露在空气中，泽莫缩了一下，他不知道朗姆洛的怒气从何而来。空气中的alpha信息素有强制他发情的意味，泽莫全身发软，被朗姆洛困在怀里。

温暖的手掌摸过圆鼓鼓的肚皮，所过之处带起细微的疙瘩。朗姆洛握住他下身的时候，泽莫抖了下，这个时候的他们不适合做。

朗姆洛压着火气亲吻泽莫，勒令他闭眼，然后从他锁骨一直亲吻到肚子 。泽莫肚子上的皮肤被孩子撑的很薄，两侧隐隐还有血丝，朗姆洛看见这些后狠狠的心疼了一下。

怀孕十个月，没有哪一个月会好过的，泽莫每天都被这原本不属于自己的重量折磨着，那些他没有办法替他承受的疼痛。

“泽莫。”

“嗯。”

“我不会同意的。”

朗姆洛摸着他的后颈，omega的腺体在剧烈的跳动，他知道泽莫已经发情了，现在脱离抑制剂的他发情比以前好多了，不会一旦强烈就会失去神志。

“朗姆洛……”

被强制诱惑发情的泽莫用腿蹭了蹭朗姆洛，下身不停分泌出的蜜液已经洇湿了一大片床单。他行动不便，只能睁开眼睛向朗姆洛求助。虽然刚刚的气氛很僵，但是朗姆洛也不可能就这样放着泽莫不管。

叫你作，朗姆洛把泽莫扶起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。

泽莫皱了一下眉头，显然对这个动作不满意。

“不然会压着你肚子，乖。”

朗姆洛拍了一下泽莫肉乎乎的屁股，身上被养出肉的泽莫手感比之前好得多。朗姆洛扶着自己的勃起抵在泽莫的臀缝，那里已经湿滑一片。

泽莫抱着肚子开始慢慢把小朗姆洛吞下去，这个动作让他不停的吸着气，朗姆洛扶着他的胳膊保持平衡。

“嗯啊……”

被顶到深处的感觉让泽莫小小的叫了一下，就是抱着肚子小幅度的晃动都对现在到他影响很大。泽莫面色发红，眼神迷离的去抓朗姆洛的手。

“我在这。”

朗姆洛握了一下泽莫的手，浓烈的alpha信息素被他压抑下来变成了刚好可以抚慰自己omega的浓度。

泽莫捧着圆滚滚的肚子眼角带着水光的在他身上晃动，朗姆洛感觉热气都在往脑门上冲。但是他不能伤害他，只能任由他慢慢磨蹭。

自己磨蹭总是不得要领的泽莫掐了一下朗姆洛的胳膊，光是这些动作就让他头上布满细密的汗水，粘湿额前的头发。朗姆洛动了动腰，让泽莫后仰在他腿上，垫了被子让他靠着。

“啊慢点，嗯......”

泽莫一手撑着床一手护着肚子，每一次的动作都使他的大肚子轻轻晃动。朗姆洛握住泽莫的脚踝，克制的在泽莫体内进出，凭着记忆力戳刺他的敏感点。很快泽莫就承受不住的倒在床上喘气，脚踩到朗姆洛的胸口做一些无谓的蹭动。他不明白这场情事到底是为了什么。

朗姆洛抓住他的脚，放在嘴边吻了一下脚心，这段时间泽莫很少走动，脚养的比以前嫩了不少。

脚心突然的亲吻让泽莫一下子收回腿，不明所以的看着朗姆洛。

“很意外？”

朗姆洛从他身体里退出来，穴口的嫩肉收缩一下但是没有挽留的住。

“想要就好好表现。”

“朗姆洛。”

身体里突然的空虚，泽莫央求了一下对方，过于柔软的语气听起来像是撒娇。朗姆洛突然撑在他身体上疯狂的亲吻他的嘴，想到这应该就是好好表现的意思，泽莫伸出手环住朗姆洛的脖颈，主动的把自己往对方那边送。胸膛后仰着让因为怀孕而涨大了胸部微微抖动，挺立的乳尖上亮晶晶的，似乎是有乳汁。

朗姆洛低头含住嫣红的乳头，是有一丝丝奶味从其中蔓延出来。泽莫难耐的抱住他的头，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，下身湿润一片。

朗姆洛用手托着泽莫的后腰，又把他抱坐到自己身上，这次泽莫很乖的张开腿让他进入，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他让他来动。

“我动不了......”

泽莫指了指自己鼓鼓的肚子，朗姆洛只好顺从他的意思自己慢慢动，这不痛不痒的蹭动简直要人命，而泽莫的反应却很大，在他身上喘着气小声尖叫。

这一场本来可以定义为惩罚的性事到底惩罚回了他身上。朗姆洛安慰泽莫到他射出来，然后从他体内退出来自己拿手解决。

“泽莫。”

“嗯？”

“就算没有孩子，我也不会放开你了。”

朗姆洛把脏成一片的床单团起来扔到地上，刚经历过高潮的泽莫双目失神的躺在他旁边。朗姆洛把泽莫整个圈到怀里，温热的手掌覆在他的肚皮上。

“你以为一个孩子就能让我做到这个地步吗？”

他交叉骨和谁生孩子不行，非天天围着他转，这么明显了还看不出来吗。他们俩可都是经历过无数次生死，在子弹夹缝中生存的人。如果不是自己愿意，这世上没有什么能绊住他们的脚。

泽莫缓缓握住了那只放在自己肚子上的手，然后立刻被对方十指相扣。


	11. Chapter 11

这泽莫的味道竟然该死的甜美十一

 

被印着复仇者标志的飞机接到瓦坎达，特查拉在看到泽莫的时候表情复杂了一下，虽然托尼那边早就联系过他。现在托尼和苏睿两个人经常交流技术，天才与天才的交流几乎让人插不上嘴。

苏睿答应了托尼把泽莫放进来养胎，他也只好同意，毕竟要当一个好哥哥不是。哥哥当不好的下场可以参照雷神索尔。

挺着大肚子的白种人无疑成为了瓦坎达的焦点，此刻的泽莫就像是一个珍稀动物，接受比上次过来收到的更多的眼光。

朗姆洛有点占有欲作祟的揽住泽莫，把他往怀里带。

“你走慢点。”

泽莫小声的责怪他，九个月的肚子坠着可不是想怎么走就怎么走的。朗姆洛歉意的停顿了一下，然后直接横抱起了泽莫。

随众人一道来的山姆觉得这一切都刺眼极了，不知道托尼为什么会有趁这个机会带他们出来度假放松心情的想法。

是这个年头太平久了么？

泽莫把头偏了偏，脸埋到朗姆洛的脖子里。交叉骨这种过于亲密的动作让他脸红，但是又忍不住心里面某个角落像一只鸟儿在抖动翅膀，欢呼雀跃。

自从上次的事情过后，他们的相处模式明显改变了。恶俗一点来说就是，他们看起来像是一对新婚小夫妻。

不过他们除了没结婚证之外，好像一切条件都具备了。

“well，我居然有一丝激动。”

托尼看着在给泽莫做检查的苏睿，史蒂夫被巴基拉去看他以前在这里养的羊去了，娜塔莎和班纳也不知所踪，索尔现在在神域照看他说着是alpha但是不知道怎么怀孕了的弟弟，所以这句话是和猎鹰说的。

“我可没有感觉，我唯一能想到的，就是你们真闲。”

山姆并不感觉九头蛇多一个小继承人是什么好事情，尤其这个继承人还是他们这些正派人士看着孕育出来的。

复仇者一个个整的比九头蛇还关心这俩。

“检查结果还不错，保持良好的心情，这两周里任何一天孩子都有可能出生，我会给你们准备好东西，你们也要准备好。”

苏睿收起仪器，朗姆洛把泽莫从悬浮着的检测台上抱下来，低声和苏睿道了个谢。

“没什么大不了的，我哥想必已经给你们安排好了住处，安心待产吧。”

 

“摸摸这个？”

巴基抱了一只刚出生不久的小羊羔到泽莫身边，他们俩一个曾经被洗脑命令支配，一个被仇恨支配。按道理他们应该是仇敌，但是这世上哪有绝对错误和正确的事情。

泽莫抱着肚子靠在树下的样子让他看起来毫无伤害，于是巴基就过来了，也许是同为omega的慰问。再说了，真正打起来，泽莫也不会是他的对手。

活蹦乱跳的小羊脑袋蹭到泽莫手上，柔软的感觉让他眯起眼笑了下，巴基索性坐到他旁边，替他抱着羊，让他肆意的摸羊毛。

“谢谢。”

这是他从下定决心要复仇以来第一次说这两个字。原来这世上还有一些温暖，等着他。

“你不是一无所有。”

巴基开口，就像他有史蒂夫一样，泽莫有着朗姆洛，还有即将出生的孩子。

“嗯。”

泽莫把小羊羔摸得咩咩叫，抿起嘴角微笑的时候让他看起来温柔极了。

朗姆洛靠近的时候就看到这一幕，史蒂夫伸手把他拦住了，让他在远处看着。朗姆洛奇怪的看了他一眼，他怎么放心让巴基和泽莫一起，不担心他再次洗脑巴基么？

“他们两个，都应该和别人多做做交流，没有那么可怕的，巴基已经不是冬日战士了，泽莫也应该因为什么有所改变了。”

史蒂夫意有所指的看了一眼朗姆洛，然后放他去找泽莫。

看见朗姆洛过来，巴基识趣的起身，还顺手抱走了羊。

“朗姆洛。”

“嗯。”

“没事我就喊喊你。”

“……”

 

由于瓦坎达先进的技术，泽莫生产的时候是真正的无痛，没有想象中撕心裂肺的叫声就把孩子生下来了，这让做好了准备的朗姆洛小小的失望了一下。他还是挺喜欢泽莫在脆弱的时候依赖他的。

孩子是一对漂亮的异卵双生子，一个有着和泽莫一样的栗金色卷发和朗姆洛一样的姜黄色眼睛，一个有着乌黑的头发和棕色的眼睛。总之，在两个小家伙身上，他们父母的特征明显极了，还是结合的那种特征。

就是很可惜两个都是小男孩，其他人还对龙凤胎期待了一下。

“反派生孩子你们这么上心干什么？”

“难得新鲜事嘛。”

“孩子要叫什么？”

没有人理山姆的疑问，都兴冲冲的围过去看宝宝七嘴八舌讨论名字，这群alpha也许是真的闲的，人家父母还没起名字你们凑什么热闹，山姆选择去外边看看犀牛。

朗姆洛守在泽莫旁边，据说生产后醒来发现自己alpha只顾着看孩子的omega可能会有产后抑郁症。虽然泽莫不是普通omega，但是鉴于他有过孕期焦虑症，朗姆洛还是不敢马虎。

此刻他简直是一个五好alpha，身上一点看不出是个杀人不眨眼的九头蛇的影子。

“孩子名字要叫什么？”

“随便起两个。”

“这是你亲生的么……”

“折腾我这么久。”

泽莫语气里带着小小的抱怨，去看放在他旁边的小娃娃，包在布包里小小的两个，和小羊羔一样柔软，闭着眼睛正在沉睡着。泽莫戳了戳新生儿柔软的脸，又摸了摸他们的头发。

“格兰特（grant），乔格（George）”

“什么意思？”

“没有意思，黑头发的像你，叫格兰特，像我的叫乔格。”

“明明都是像我俩，还有这个名字莫名熟悉？”

 

当然熟悉，格兰特是美队中间名。

多年后，泽莫终于袒露了在索科维亚事件之前他最喜欢的复仇者是美国队长这件事。


End file.
